The Stairs
by XTaiyoX
Summary: Yoruichi and Soifon broke up, temporally, and Yoruichi thinks back to when they first met. If you don't like the topic of rape may not want to read this then.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Yoruichi was laying on her couch crying her eye over her break up with Soifon. Why they broke up? Details unknown. Kisuke and Kukaku were there trying their best to cheer her up," Come on! stop crying, you can do. Who's going to be a good girl and stop crying? That's right you are, yes you are", Kukaku encouraged.

"Sweetie I don't think treating her like a dog is the best way to handle this", Kisuke commented," Try being gentle."

"Right, gentle", Kukaku went behind the couch, lifted it, and dumped Yoruichi on to the floor," Stop crying you wimpy little baby and get your act together. No wonder she left you! Just look at you lying on the couch waiting to die! Who would want some-"

Kisuke put his hands over her mouth," In what way is that gentle?! In what possible way do you think that was ever going to be considered gentle", Kukaku gave a muffled answer," Well just because that's what your mom did does not mean it's okay for other people, understand."

Kukaku nodded her head and Kisuke removed his hands from her mouth," Worthless piece of sh-"

Kisuke put his hands back over Kukaku's mouth," I'll just keep my hands here for the time being."

Yoruichi, who was still on the floor, curled up into a ball," Soi, I'm sorry, come back and let's start over."

"What's so great about her in the first place", Kukaku asked when she pried Kisuke's hands off," I mean she always correcting you, has small breast, always clinging to you, secretly taking photos of you when you sleep, watching you as you shower, stealing your underwear, and getting jealous easily."

"Why are you naming all of these wonderful things about Soi, so cruel", Yoruichi whimpered," At least we will always have the stairs", she sighed getting up from the floor.

"The stairs", both Kisuke and Kukaku said not amused.

"That's right the stairs. You know we first met on the stairs", Yoruichi reminisced.

Yoruichi was on her way to the elevator when she saw that it was out of order," What now I have to walk all the way to the bottom from the top", she mumbled walking to the stairs. On her walk down the stairs she noticed that she wasn't the only one there,' oh I've never seen her here before', it was a young woman with dark hair and two braids. Yoruichi rushed to go see the woman," Excuse me miss are you knew to this building?"

"I'm not I'm here visiting a friend. I'm Soifon but everyone calls me Soi", she put out her hand," Nice to meet you…"

"Yoruichi", she then took Soifon's hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Soifon then pushed her away," What are you doing?!"

"I don't know, I can't help it", she explained backing Soifon against the wall," And I'm not going to stop anytime soon."

"You raped your ex-girlfriend", Kukaku said astonished," And then she still agreed to still go out with you after."

"Yeah the good old days, but now I can never walk pass the stairs without being reminded of her", Yoruichi began to well up," Soi!"

Yoruichi fell back on the couch and cried," You raped her to start a relationship", Kukaku just could not get pass that part," Kisuke you heard what she said, right?"

Kisuke popped his head up from the refrigerator," Sorry, babe, I was too busy raiding the fridge."

There was a knock at the door," Yoruichi, I want to talk to you", Soifon's voice ranged.

"And then she comes back", Kukaku said as she went to open the door.

Yoruichi sat up as Soifon came in and sat beside her," Yoruichi, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking when I said I wanted to end thing. I realized when I saw this blonde haired woman getting raped by a green hair woman that you were the only one for me. So I rushed over here as fast as I could to tell you-"

"W-wait a minute", Kukaku interrupted," You saw someone get raped and you decided not to go to police but come here instead to save your love life."

"Soi I love you too and this time around I'll be even better than before", Yoruichi continued.

"So we're going to ignore the fact that a crime is being committed", Kukaku comment," You people are crazy!"

Soifon and Yoruichi couldn't hear anything as they were to wrapped up in each other's gaze," I think it's time for us to go Kukaku", Kisuke suggested.

"Honey she ignored a raping."

"I know, I know", he said slightly pushing her out the door.

As we all know we must take rape as a serious issue, but the world is already so serious so let's have just a little fun with some sensitive subject every once and a while.


End file.
